The obsession
by imaginerygirl
Summary: michael and brian are together but justin is trying to break them up. what happen when justin goes to far to break them up...mpreg


summery:michael and brian are together but justin is trying to break them up. what happen when justin goes to far to break them up.

declaimer: i dont own anything or anyone and am not making any money by doing this

am just trying to have some fun ok, although its my first time writing slash stories on , so i hope you guys like it and if i went wrong or make any mistake in anyway just review me ok.

warning: mpreg, language, attempted murder, sexual content, abuse, slash. miscarrage.

as long as i have know me and brian have been dating and going out and he finally propose to me and we got married. i really love brian he have always been so nice to me , but i cant rest in peace for justin. he is always trying to break us up, which i think will never happen once am around, i know he and brian had a thing before but they broke up because justin wanted to get back together with ethan because of brian ways , but now brian have change and he is now with me, justin is trying to ruin that. so here i was in the livingroom watching some tv, when the doorbell wrong as i was getting up to answer it justin came barging in.

"Justin what the hell are you doing here and you just cant come barging in my house just like that,"I said.

"This is not your house it's brian and where is brian i need to see him now,"he said looking around like he expect to see brian coming out any minute now.

"why do you need to see him,"i ask looking at him.

"thats none of your fucking business, where is brian.........brian are you here BRIAN ITS JUSTIN," he said walking around the house.

"Justin please stop this and Brian is not here ok now please leave before i call the cops," i said .

"What you're actually telling me to get out .........like hell i will am not going anywhere untill brian gets back", he said sitting down smiling at me i just shake my head.

''Fine do whatever you want i dont care,'' i said taking a seat on the couch away from him.

"you know michael, brian doesn't love you he is only using you because he feels sorry for you but really he loves me,'' justin said i just ignore him, but he gets angry.

"hey am talking to you , what you think your to good to talk to me well guess what your not, you're still a nasty slut that gets dump by his damn drug abusive husband years ago,"he shouted.

"Yeah just like you right justin," i said challenging him.

"Bitch..........."he shouted and came over and started choking me......i try to push him off......but the little bugger was strong.....

"hey what the hell are you doing justin get the fuck off of him now,''brian said and push justin off of me

"are you ok baby did he hurt you,?"brian ask

''no am alright brian,"i said rubbing my throat.

"Brian your here i need to talk to you now about something ok," justin said.

"There is nothing we need to talk about justin i told you we are through, finsih what part of that dont you fucking get now get the hell out of here before i throw you out myself."Brian said angrily.

"Brian please dont do this you know i love you," he said starting to cry his fake tears.

"Justin look stop ok i told you we cant be together anymore, i love michael and he loves me am sorry," brian said.

"No you dont love him dont say that, you love me brian ........me .."he said crying more.

"Look justin you need to go ok i cant do this whole thing anymore am fed up with you always coming into my home and when we're out you'll always trying to make a seen..you need to stop...or i'll have to report you to the police and i mean it leave us alone." brian said upset and justin looked at me angrily.

"you'll pay for this i promise you ..you will pay for this michael .......i hate you to death,"he shouted with pure hatred and leave quicky and drove off into his car.

"hmmm you handle that well i must say am impress," i said smilling and running my hand down his chest.

"uh yeah soo how about we go up in our bedroom and celebrate huh,"he said with a sly smile and i laugh.

"yeah lets go you big hunk of a man come show me what you got",i whispered in a seductive voice. we went up to our bedroom and strip all of our clothes off and i lay flat on my back and he came on me and i spread my legs. he take some lube and oil up my anus then he took some and oil up his manhood. then he slowly enter me. then he started to thrust into me.

"brian ohhh my uh huh uh ah ahhhh oh bri oh ....', i moan in pleasure.

"yeah fuck your tight uh uh uh ah ha come on come squeeze that ass.''he said thrusting into me harder and faster.

oh oh bri am gona cum.........uh u uh uh uh ahhh uh uhmmm,''i moan

"me to baby .....lets cum together .............yeah ......oh my .........oh damn uh uh,"he said with one last thrust and he came inside me .he drop on top of me and we breathe heavily, then he roll over to the side andlay on his back i turn and rub my hand up and down his chest .

"hnmmm bri that was soo good i love you,'' i said quietly and he kiss me and we fell asleep together in each other arms. the next morning i woke and took a shower and get brian breakfast ready before he went to when Brian woke he ate his breakfast then he left.i decided i'll just pass by the comet store and see how things were going. when i reach at the comet store i went inside and saw Ben sitting there.

"Michael you're here sooo how are things with you and Brian,"he ask in his fake happy voice.

"oh cut the crap ben and why are you here,'' I said looking at him.

"you know why am here baby i miss you i miss that ass,"he said sly coming closer to me and grabing my butt roughly and i push him away.

"ben stop that what the hell are you doing we're not together anymore ok just go am married now i dont need this shit from you anymore.", i said angrily. and he grab me by my arms roughly.

"look you little bitch dont you use that tone with me i told you michael i'll fucking kill you if i cant have you no one will not even that fucking brian kinney,"he shouted then he let go my arms and i rub them. then i slap him hard across his face and he look at me shock and put his hand to his cheek where I slap him.

"you bastard dont you dare put your hands on me anymore...i'll cut them off then call the cops..," I said angrily.

"this isn't over i'll be back,''he said in a warning tone. then he left. i just stop there and think back about the times when me and ben were married and the way he use to treat me so nice , untill he started taking drugs and drinking , then he got abusive towards me and then i left him because of that. but he seems to always still interfaring in my life. a while later i decided to go home and get dinner ready and forget about Ben i'll deal with him some other time because the cops said if anytime he decide to give any trouble just call them and i think i might just do that.

**some weeks later [ part 2]**

normal p.o.v

Brian was in his office late one night doing some paper work. when he heard the door open and when he look up he saw it was Justin.

"justin how many times do i have to tell you dont come at my work whats wrong with you are you deaf,"Brian said.

"Brian please i..i uhm ...i just came to talk and no its not about me and you getting back together ok am done with that i know i i have been getting some help and its really working and i just want to say that am sorry for what i've done and i hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me please,"Justin said in his best sympathy voice. hoping that his plan will work out.

"really so your not here for any trouble and you want me to forgive you for what you put me and my husband through right,"Brian ask looking at him

"yeah Brian i mean it ok but i guess its ok if you dont want to do it ..its alright i'll just go,"justin said with tears in his eyes.

"wait justin ok i forgive you and i hope you dont mess things up again,"Brian said sternly.

"oh Brian thanks you dont know how this means alot to me...uhm can i get you something to drink,"he said smiling.

"yeah uhm how about some scotch,"brian said. and justin went over and got both of them some scotch. when he was done he take the glass of scotch to brian with a sly smile on his face and he watch as brian drink the the glass full of scotch not knowing that Justin had already slip some drug in it. so they talk for a while , justin pretending he was listening and he just wait untill the drugs take effect. after a while it was starting to work.

"uh am soo freaking hot,''Brian said taking off his jacket. and Justin just watch and smile and he watch as Brian try to get up but he fall back down and he went over .

"oh Brian dont get up i'll take care of you come on lets go back at my place,"Justin said sweetly.

''yeah bac t o you your pl place i loveeeeeeeee youuuuuu,"Brian said drunkingly.

"i know you do,"justin said smiling. and he carry Brian out of the office to his car and he drove back to his house. when they got there he pull brian into his bedroom and take off his clothes and his then he lay brian on his back on his bed. then he got on him on position his anus on brian manhood on sat on it as brian manhood went inside him. then justin started to move up and down on him.

"uh uh bri uh uh mmmmoh ow your big oh,"he moan in pleasure .and he move Brian hand towars his chest and rub them on his nipple and he moan.

"yeah you like that huh yeah like that just rub them , pinch them ohhh bri oh uhm uh", he said moaning. all brian could of do is just moan and keep on rubbing and pinching Justin nipple. after a while they climax and justin roll off of him.

"hmmm you were great baby,"Justin moan

"i love you michaellll hnmm,"Brian said drunkingly and fell asleep.

"michael , he thinks am michael oh my god ...hahehahe ..oh i can be your lil micky anytime",Justin said grining. then he went to sleep.

the next morning justin get up to a very angry Brian Kinney looking at him with pure hatred.

'Brian wha..."he said trailing off because Brian beat him to it.

"the same shit i want to know what the hell happen...,"he said

"brian dont you remember i stop by your office last night and apologize and you offer me a drink and you was so drunk i didn't want to take you back home to michael and we , you had sex with me i try to stop you but ....", Justin said lying.

"oh fuck oh no this cant be happening no this cant be oh god Michael , what am i going to say to michael..." Brian said upset and confused.

"brian we dont have to tell him anything ok...its just between you and me.. all you got to do is just tell him you want a divorce and that you dont love him anymore ....and'',justin trail off.

"shut the hell up you crazy bitch........i love michael and only him alone not you and i pray to god we use a condom.....did we?,"Brian ask and Justin just look away.

"I said did we use a fucking condom?"Brian ask grabing justin by his arm roughly.

"ow brian stop your hurting me ....yes ok yes we did."justin said lying because he didn't want brian to kill him. but he knew he didn't use any protection so the chance of him getting pregnant is very high.

"alright dont you dare tell michael anything about this you hear me justin or i swear i'll come after you."brian shouted then he left. leaving justin there crying.

**two months later [part 3]**

for two months now justin had been sick , he have been vomiting, fatigue,weird craving and nausea. he know he was pregnant but he just wanted to make sure he was . so he went to the doctor.

"so whats seem to be the problem uhm ,"the doctor ask.

"well i have been really sick these pass two months, i have been vomiting, i cant even keep anything down , i feel tired and sleepy. i have weird craving and nausea.i just need to make sure that am really pregnant. ,"he said

"oh i see well why dont you strip and put on one of the gown and hop up and this bed i'll give you an ultrasound."the doctor said. so justin put on one of the gown and lay down on the table and the doctor did the ultrasound.

"well from the looks of it you're pregnant justin,"the doctor said.

''oh my god i cant belive this really",justin said smiling.

"yeah really," the doctor said and justin got dress and he and the doctor talk and he then thank the doctor and he left. justin was so happy he still couldn't belive he's pregnant with brian child and now he'll finally get Brian all to himself and get rid of that bitch michael. he cant belive how stupid brian could be to belive his story..when he think back about it he just laugh. later that day justin decided to stop by at Brian's work to tell him the good news.

"hey Brian uhm i need to tell you something."justin said.

"what and say what you have to say quick because i dont have time for these games."Brian said looking at him.

''am pregnant''justin said smiling.

'' yeah so why are you telling me this shouldn't you be telling the father of your baby,''Brian said

''because you are the father brian,''justin said

'what did i just hear am the father justin are you fucking nuts hehaheha i know you were crazy but not this crazy.......hehehehahea.....", Brian said laughing but justin didn't laugh.

"brian i lied we didn't use a condom,''justin said straight forward. brian stop laughing and look at justin angrily like he could of kill.

'WHAT FUCK JUSTIN YOU TOLD ME WE USE A CONDOM COME ON'',Brian shouted angrily.

'am sorry ok but i am pregnant and you are the father,''justin said

"like hell i am........you did this on purpose you little whore.. if for one minute you think am leaving micheal for this ..your wrong i love michael not you i'll never love you justin NEVER'', brian said angrily and justin look at him with tears in his eyes because what brian said really hurt him.

''brian please dont say that ....i love you...and am having your 're suppose to be together .my baby needs a father in its life.'',justin said.

''and am not saying i wont be there i'll be in its life,but as for part of us being togther that will never happen , i love michael and only michael am sorry,"Brian said and leave. justin just stop there and cry. when brian went home he told michael the truth and he got angry but then he cool down and forgive Brian.

Michael p.o.v

i was just finishing taking a shower when the doorbell rang . so i put on a robe and went dwonstairs to answer it. when i open the door i saw justin and he just walk pass me and came inside . he was now two and half months pregnant.

'where is brian i need to see him now,"justin said crying.

'justin whats wrong i'll get him but he's not here at the moment , you can tell me and i'll tell him for you,"i said i was just trying to be nice to the kid but it seems he didn't like it.

''no i need to talk to him not you,"he said crying more and cry out in pain and grab his stomach.

"oh my god justin whats wrong please tell me,"i said starting to worry.

"no .need. brian...owwwwwwww...ah ow....please,''he moan clutching his stomach and when i look down i saw blood.

''justin you're bleeding come i need to take you to the hospital quickly before you loose the baby,"i said getting a towel to stop the blood and i put on a pants and a shirt. and i got him in the car and we drove to the we reach they rush justin into the operating room. and i stop outside and wait. some hours later a doctor came outside when he saw me he pull me aside and we talk. he told me that justin had loose the baby. when i heard the news i was i just went home and told brian about it .he was a little upset but he calm down next day brian went to the hospital , i decided not to go. when brian reach the hospital he went inside justin saw justin was already up.

''hey how are you holding up,''Brian ask quietly.

''hnmm...am ok i guess'', he whispered sadly.

''look justin am really sorry for what happen i really am i wish i can take it back,"brian said looking at him.

''yeah but there is nothing anyone can do about it anymore because my baby is gone and he's not coming back so if you dont mind i'll like to be alone just leave me alone and go back to your loving husband who cares so much about you",justin said angrily and turn away from brian and brian try to speak but he just forget about it and left.

**one year later/ michael p.o.v [part 4]**

after everything that have happen. me and Brian are still a loving and happy married couple and justin stop harassing us but i still feel sorry for him . but now am starting a family with brian. because some months after the accident i found out i was pregnant. so i had a little baby boy and we call him was the most sweetest baby in the world and i love him so was now some months old. i still breastfeed him. but sometimes i extract the milk and put it into his bottle because its painful somethimes to feed him. later that day i was doing some cleaning up when i hear Bradley crying . so i decided to see what he wants .i check to see if he was wet but he wasn't. so i decided to feed must have been really hungry because he drank the whole bottle of milk. when he was done i burf him and put him back to was getting a little late and i didn't hear from brian and i was starting to get worried a while i went inside my bedroom and lay down. some minutes later i hear bradley crying so i got up and went in his bedroom. i was shock by what i saw. it was justin dress in pure black , with black gloves on and he was in the rocking chair with my baby in his arm. i try to take my baby away but he pull out a gun and i step back.

"justin please dont do this i have my baby to take care of and he needs me",i said frighten.

"why would he need you when he got me..i'll be his new daddy and of course... he'll get brian my new husband..so you see its all work out", he said smiling.

"no you wont you'll never be his daddy...just leave me and my family alone justin what do i have to do to keep you away from us just tell me", i said looking at him.

'hnmm thats easy you know what i want you to do i want you to get out of this country and tell brian you dont love him or the baby anymore and it was a mistake marring him", justin said smiling.

"justin you know i cant do that i love brian and my baby i just cant do it,"i said looking at him with pleading eyes.

"well fine suit yourself i'll just have to kill you ...,"justin said angrily. aiming the gun at michael.

'you know this will never work out brian will never love you justin and he will never be with you ever even if you kill me so stop wasting your time," i said challenging him.

"oh shut the hell up this house and baby and brian should of been mine not yours , you take him away from me Michael', he said starting to cry.

"i didn't take Brian away from you. you left him all by yourself . you could of have all this but you didn't want him , you left him and went with ethan . i stick with him and help him through all the rough time and now he is change. so you see justin you dont turn your back on people who you love you try to help them and thats what i did and you couldn't do, you didn't give him a chance",i said and he look at me with tears his eyes.

"what the hell do you kow michael all of a sudden you're all righteous huh oh so why didn't you give Ben a second chance , you tell me that one",he ask.

"i did give ben a chance but he ruin that chance and what ben did cant compare to what brian did ben did worse," i said.

"what ever i dont care and dont think for a second you're off the hook am still gona kill you,''he said and i get scared. at the same time the cops came bursting down the door with brian right behind of them. they took the gun out of justin hand and arrest him and took him outside and into the car and they check for any damage . when they find none they left.

"oh my god brian how...how did you know he was here i was soo scared,'' i said looking at him.

'' i was trying to get on to your phone but you didn't answer , so i guess you were in some kind of trouble so i call the cops and we got here....are you sure you're ok Michael and is Bradley ok,"he ask worriedly.

"yeah we're ok thanks to you i love you brian," i said and we kiss night we make love.

**epilogue**

Bradley was out at a bar having some fun with his friends , when he saw a beautiful guy came in. the guy look so hot and all the guys in the bar was drooling over him . they all was trying to get to him but he just turn them down. the guy was just freaking hot, so he decide to go over and ask the guy if he'll like something to drink and maybe they can hook up later.

"uhm hey," he said

'hi", the guy said shyly.

"you know your hot,"Bradley said flirting with the guy.

"uhm thanks so are you,"he said blushing

'yeah hey you want something to drink,"Bradley ask.

"yeah thanks so whats your name?"the mysterious guy ask.

"oh sorry my bad its Bradley Kinney and yours",he ask

"hnm you can call me Justin Taylor..nice to meet you bradley," the guy said smiling slyly and went with Bradley.

the end.


End file.
